Detrás del espejo
by BlackStorm-chan
Summary: Él ya no escuchaba su conciencia, ya no veía su reflejo, ya no vivía para él, vivía para alguien más. Ella sólo quería escapar y él podía ayudarla./AU.


**Título: **Detrás del espejo

**Género: **Misterio/Romance

**Clasificación: **T

**Pareja: **SasuSaku (Sasuke y Sakura)

**Resumen: **Él ya no escuchaba su conciencia, ya no veía su reflejo, ya no vivía para él, vivía para alguien más. Ella sólo quería escapar y él podía ayudarla.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Hey! Kishimoto es el dueño de todo esto. Yo sólo busco que el SasuSaku quede de cannon dándole mi apoyo con mis fics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detrás del espejo<strong>_

**Capitulum I. Praeludium**

-Encuéntrame-decía esa voz en su mente.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó él en voz alta.

-Encuéntrame-volvía a escucharse su suave voz.

-…-no quiso responder.

-Ayúdame.

-Lo haré- dijo él en un hilo de voz; pero, estaba seguro de que _ella_ le había oído.

-Entonces, encuéntrame-ordenó con firmeza y delicadez a la vez.

Era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Subiendo esas viejas escaleras de madera, llenas de polvo y que revelaban su falta de uso.

Lo hacía por _ella_, por ayudarle.

Sí, él; aquel joven de cabello y ojos negros. Jamás se imaginó a sí mismo en una situación así.

Su vida fue normal hasta que le conoció, hasta que empezó a hablarle.

Ahora andaba en busca de alguien a quien no había visto.

Desde hacía ya 8 años.

_Jamás le vio._

Sólo habló con _**ella**_. Sólo escuchó su voz.

Supo que no era normal desde que su hermano la había traído a esa casa. Jamás tuvo amigos; sólo a _**ella.**_

_Estaba sólo._

Sonrió. Algo que tenían en común.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentos pisos había subido.

_Pero…no sentía el cansancio._

Él escuchaba lo que _ella_ pensaba y _ella_ lo que él también.

Era casi como decir que eran uno.

_Uno._

-Aquí-escucho que dijo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro oxidada.

La abrió para encontrarse con unas cuantas telarañas que le daban la bienvenida. Las removió con un brazo y siguió caminando.

-Cuidado-dijo _ella_. Tenía una gran capacidad sensorial; por eso le había advertido a Sasuke de la gran mesa frente a él, porque estaba segura de que el no veía bien, ya que la habitación era muy oscura.

-Hmp. Gracias-Le respondió él con sequedad.

-Camina once pasos al frente-le dijo, explicándole-allí hallarás una pequeña luz.

-De acuerdo-Sasuke empezaba a contar los pasos. Había contado ya seis cuando _ella_ volvió a advertirle sobre algún obstáculo. Él tenía una gran vista; pero, ni siquiera la luz de la luna iluminaba por completo el recinto. No podía ver.

Al llegar a la luz, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esta estaba tapada por algo, ya que la sombra daba una forma irregular. Se veía un haz demasiado pequeño.

-Remuévelo.

-¿Así que ahora me das órdenes?-dijo él, algo molesto.

-Fuiste tú quien decidió ayudarme ¿Recuerdas?-replicó _ella_.

-Sí, pero puedo dejar de hacerlo sí quiero-dijo él con arrogancia.

-Sasuke-rogó.

-Hmp. Está bien-respondió el con voz cansada pero aún así con suficiencia

Empezó a remover los escombros y se encontró con un espejo que extrañamente emanaba luz.

-Estira tu mano un poco, por favor-así lo hizo. Se encontró con una pared.

-¿Y?-dijo invitándola a proseguir.

-Coloca el espejo allí.

-Pero…no hay donde colgarlo.

-Confía en mí-_ella_ sabía que Sasuke lo haría.

Al colocarlo un gran haz de luz iluminó el cuarto, Sasuke tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con el brazo; pasar de la oscuridad a una luminosidad tan fuerte, los lastimaba.

Al acostumbrarse, bajó su brazo y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

_Ella_ estaba allí…en el espejo.

-Sasuke-dijo ella con un tono delicado y suave. Podía ver a una joven de hebras rosadas, ojos jade y piel blanca. _Esa era su amiga._

-S-Sakura-Sasuke no podía creerlo.

Estaba atrapada en el espejo

Podía verlo.

Y estaba seguro de que su destino sería liberarla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues…yo con algo nuevo.

A propósito, **"Falling" **lo continuaré entre hoy y mañana. Siento la tardanza pero inicié clases.

Blackstorm.


End file.
